Milton Greasley
Milton Greasley (a.k.a. "MG") is a vampire and a main character on . He is the son of Terrance and Veronica Greasley and a student at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. MG is member of the Greasley Family. Early History Before Milton Greasley became a vampire, he and his dad played trivia games. However after his death Alaric made an arrangement with Veronica to keep MG's transition a secret from his father and that he would be protected at his boarding school. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In This is the Part Where You Run, he first comes into Alaric's office since he is a student aide. He is then asked to compel Landon to forgot what he learned and about the school, but the compulsion doesn't work, which perplexes MG. He then talks to Josie about Penelope and the new guy, Rafael, at the game the students are watching. Later, he is talking with some vampires at the party at the old mill, referencing the comic book character, Blade. After the party, he is looking for some snacks in the fridge as he has the munchies, but is then confronted by Penelope. She urges him to drink from her, even though it isn't allowed. They begin to make out and his fangs come out, about ready to bite her, but they are interrupted by Josie, who catches them on the act. The next day, he comes into Alaric's office again to compel Landon and it is thought to have worked this time, but it didn't. In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, he approaches the twins in anticipation of the game today. But, Lizzie tells him to leave since she saw him kissing Penelope, and he leaves, knowing he was wrong about what happened. He then joins the other players on the field for the game and he has to make it look like they're not spoiled rich kids or have supernatural abilities. He walks over to the sidelines to grab a bottle of water, but is stopped by Penelope. He's upset about what happened the night before and makes a bargain with her so she can help him get Lizzie. He is then passed the ball by Lizzie and catches the ball, giving the team a point. When Lizzie asks him what he's doing, Dana interrupts and says he's saving them, and compliments him on his hands, which makes him smile bashfully. When Lizzie decides to use their abilities to a certain extent, MG puts his hand down on top of hers. They get into their positions and MG compels Kyle to trip. He gets the ball and makes a touchdown, giving them another point. At the sidelines, the team assembles to see the plan and he notices Josie scowling. When Josie explains to them about losing and not wanting to disappoint Alaric, he agrees with her about losing. He then lies about catching the pass earlier and not using his powers. Then they go for a play and he dodges Kyle and Connor with Kaleb. Later, he walks out of the shower and while heading down the hallway, Penelope talks to him, scaring him a little. When she tries to tell him about a strategy to get Lizzie, MG isn't amused since he had Dana look his way and not Lizzie. She tells him the strategy is a long con and that it'll help him get to Lizzie. He asks her why she cares if it cracks Lizzie and she whispers into his ear, saying "Some people just want to watch the world burn", walking past him, and leaving MG not exactly sure if he should trust her. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, MG joins the other students in Mystic Falls to do community service as punishment for using their abilities. He follows Lizzie to help her with cleaning the graffiti around the town. While he is trying to scrub the graffiti off a window, he tells Lizzie and Kaleb he's doing the best he can without vamping in front of the public. While Kaleb tries to make his case about being better than humans, MG and Lizzie share a look. Dana says hey to MG and takes an opportunity to make Lizzie jealous while he's flirting with Dana. Near a tree in the town square, he and Dana continue to make out and he compels her the truth if she actually likes him. He tells her that his mom didn't raise him to take advantage of a girl and compels her to forget they made out, but remember he has great football skills. He gets back on the bus and notices Dana in the back with someone else. At first he thinks she's making out with this person, until Kaleb turns around to reveal himself and that they're not making out, but he's feeding on her instead. When Kaleb offers Dana to him, he at first is tempted, but he stands his ground and says he's good, not wanting to break the rules as well. When Kaleb asks if the secret is theirs, MG reluctantly nods in agreement and fist bumps him, biting his lip as Kaleb walks out. While Alaric makes his speech to the students, MG brings a plate of brownies to Lizzie as she recovers from her ordeal with the gargoyle. In Hope is Not the Goal, he dreams that he has been confronted by both Gorilla Grodd and Ghostface, and after waking up, he goes down to the kitchen to get a bag of blood. He then gets startled by Kaleb and he tells him uneasily they are good to the previous encounter on the bus. Sometime during the day, he and the other students gather in the grand hall to listen to both Alaric and Matt address them about two missing girls. He looks at MG suspiciously and offers to go to help find Dana and Sasha, and to keep an eye on Kaleb. After getting off the bus and figuring out their plan, Lizzie takes MG with her so she could use his compulsion skills. In the gymnasium, MG holds down a friend of Dana's named Jill while she does crunches. He asks her some questions and it is shown that Jill is unaffected by the compulsion. After the students leave, Lizzie asks him why he's having issues and he tells her he's distracting him. He pulls out the school phone and sees that Alaric is calling, and he answers it. When Alaric tells them three horrible things, MG looks unsettled and laughs awkwardly when Alaric asks if any of the vampires have been feeding, and hangs up. After hanging up, Lizzie tells him he's a terrible liar and to spill the truth after noticing his response. He then shows up with Lizzie after Hope confronts Kaleb about feeding on a girl. He is with the group while Dana explains what happened and he carries her unconscious body to the bus to sit her down. He then notices a substance on his hand and wipes it on the bumper of the bus. He agrees with Landon about telling Dana the truth and as she vomits her organs literally out, MG looks disgusted. After she is reduced to nothing but a body piece, everyone looks suspicious at Landon and while MG gives him a sympathetic look, he shows that he agrees with the accusations the group is throwing at Landon. The group then cleans up the goo and the evidence of Dana, and MG starts wiping off his shoe. He notices something on a piece of the comic page he has and says "spider" after the group wonders what could have actually done this to Dana. He says it's an arachne and explains what it can do to people. When Landon shows up again and shows them the piece of flesh he punched off the arachne wearing Connor's skin, MG and the rest are horrified to see it. As they are running in the woods towards the school, MG gets a call from Alaric and passes it to Lizzie as he doesn't want to talk. After Lizzie gets done talking to her father and telling him he's going to have trust her for once, MG looks impressed by what she said. After Hope, Lizzie and Josie destroy the arachne, MG, Rafael and Landon are giving them silent looks and they head back towards the school. Later at night, MG compels Sasha that a mountain lion attacked the party they were at and that Dana didn't survive. MG is then instructed by Hope to tell Sasha that she needs to grieve and remember the good times she had with Dana. In the kitchen, he and Kaleb are shouting about the events that unfolded. He tells Kaleb he crumbled when Lizzie caught him trying to lie and stands his ground against Kaleb for disrespecting Lizzie, and that they cannot become monsters themselves. He gets riled and loses his patience with Kaleb, and tells him that there are blood bags in the fridge. Kaleb tells him it's not human blood and is conflicted about what Kaleb told him about asking himself why they don't see many rabbits around the area. In Malivore, Alaric has a meeting for the students and that an honor council will be formed to decide decisions for each of the respective species and the students as a whole. MG looks at some of his fellow vampires, but they look away, angry that he outed Kaleb. He goes to Alaric before he leaves and asks if he can show some leniency to Kaleb so the vampires won't be mad at him, but Alaric remains firm with Kaleb's punishment. MG goes down to the cell Kaleb is in and offers him a blood bag and tries to apologize to him about what happened. He tells him that if he gets elected to the honor council, he could change some things for the vampires and get him off the cell. He smiles excitedly when Kaleb tells him to send the vampires his way and tells him he won't regret it. MG goes around the school with flyers in his hand about freeing Kaleb and trying to win the vampires back over. When the voting is over, MG gets ready to hear his name and when he hears Kaleb's instead, he looks disappointed. He goes down to the cell to let Kaleb out and tells him that he only wanted to get elected to fix things between them. In Mombie Dearest, he talks to Penelope and is worrying that he won't have his shot with Lizzie when Rafael is at the twins' birthday party. He also agrees that if what happens at the party fails, he'll let Lizzie go this time. After Penelope's plan works, MG gets the chance to dance with Lizzie and offers himself as backup when Rafael doesn't show due to Penelope's boundary spell. After giving her a rose and being happy, Rafael shows up, both saddening and angering MG. At the old mill, MG is sitting and when Penelope comes up to him to ask if he's seen Josie, he tells her he hasn't. He starts getting angry about Rafael and that he wants to get rid of him for ruining his chance with Lizzie. When Hope comes to them, they set off to look for Josie who is buried in a coffin somewhere in the cemetery. He uses his hearing to find her and they eventually do, saving Josie in the process. He later stands guard when Josie gets out of the shower, feeling like a superhero for saving her life and is thanked by her. In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, he does bench press to get strength and is mocked by Kaleb for drinking rabbit blood. Hope comes to him as she needs a vampire to send her into the Necromancer's subconscious to find some answers. He is at first freaked out by the man when he comes down to the cell with Hope and tells him to leave his great-nana Imogene out of the mess. He transports both Hope and the Necromancer to the subconscious, and sends her back when she is initially kicked out. While she starts whimpering and crying, MG tells the Necromancer to knock it off and let her go, but to no avail. He then goes to Kaleb asking for help on becoming stronger and is led to the cemetery where Remembrance Day is happening. Kaleb grabs a young man and starts feeding on him, then him to MG, who proceeds to feed as well. However, he keeps going and they are stopped by Dorian in time. He then in his room while Kaleb watches as he was concerned for his friend since it was revealed that due to MG's personality, he is a Ripper. In What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?, he is asleep in his room when he is disturbed by the Night Hag. Throughout the school day, he talks about Dracula in class and while discussing, he is surprised when Landon wakes up. Afterwards, he compares the monster as being like Freddy Krueger and he also decides he wants to stay as he's part of the squad. As the group goes to sleep to capture the creature, MG is making out with a girl in his dream and begins feeding on her, killing her in the process. He then looks around and sees multiple bodies and the Hag tells him that it's who he is, and MG says "so be it", lunging at the creature, causing it to disappear. After waking up, he asks if they are alive and watches as Hope kills the Oneiros. He celebrates with Landon and Kaleb in a room, and listens as Kaleb raps. In We're Gonna Need A Spotlight, he and the other vampires are discussing what to do in the talent show, but while he is giving off ideas, the others are shaking their heads "no". He then performs with the other vampires and is infected by one of the slugs. After Emma performs the electrocution spell, MG is cured and he, along with the vampires, perform a sit-in protest in the talent show re-do. In The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do, Kaleb tells Landon and Rafael that MG always gets weird when it's break time since he's one of the few vampire students who can't go back to their family asking them to look out for him before he goes away to find the urn with Emma, Dorian, Alaric and his daughters along with Hope as shown in the previous episode in flashbacks prior of the events during their spring break. The boys find out more about MG's human life and advised him to get closure leading him to find out certian lies. MG is a prominent role in letting the others finding out Landon is a Phoenix. In Let's Just Finish the Dance, Penelope bribed MG into giving her the role as Josie's escort for the Pageant, which he does. He meets Nia, who he takes a likening to after finding out that she's a fellow comic book fan, striking a conversation about Green Lantern and taking a tour. When MG is confronted by his mother, Nia leaves them and when the two are finished talking, but she overhears his mother wanting to send him to other boarding school overseas which she personally shows her dislike for by later petrifying her when she catches her alone. MG says no to his mother and once she's unpetrified he still stands by earlier choice. In There's Always a Loophole, MG helps take back the school from Triad and disowns his mother for the role she played with them. Personality MG is described as being a "popular, kick-ass and brilliant nerd." "MG is a kid who spent his whole life putting on a show. He had to be smart, mannered, and put together all the time in order to not embarrass his parents, especially his father who was always in the public eye. This meant suppressing his natural personality in order to be the perfect son -someone as charming and charismatic as his father. Of course, practice makes perfect and MG has had lots of it. He's crafted the persona of the perfect guy so much that peers and potential lovers alike are drawn to him... but never the one he wants: in this case, Lizzie Saltzman. MG feels like a failure because his worth has always been tied to others' approval. Unfortunately from his experience, approval/acceptance is the only way to achieve happiness."See his full psychological assessment. Physical Appearance He is a young vampire who wears the standard school uniform, while he wears dark or light-colored clothing when class isn't in session. He has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that is usually styled in an afro, but is only rarely pulled in a bun. Powers and Abilities MG possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses MG has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Kaleb At first, MG was not good friends with Kaleb and often competed with him at their school. However, due to spending time with Kaleb, MG grew closer with him. The supernatural events happening at their school in the first season of, “Legacies,” forced them to ally with each other. This bonds them together a bit. However, after MG loses touch with his biological family due to his vampirism, Kaleb promised to be there for MG and he told MG that he is his family now. They are currently close friends and allies. Penelope Park MG seems to be good friends and allies with Penelope. She is often trying to help him win over Lizzie despite telling him to stop it. However, MG doesn't know when to quit, which frustrates Penelope being she has a personal bad history with Lizzie and cares about MG as a friend. MG and Penelope have even made out once, but this was when Penelope attempted to convince MG to drink human blood. Despite this momentary lapse of temptation, MG and Penelope have remained friends. It also seems they grew closer in Mombie Dearest after saving Josie from zombies. Lizzie Saltzman MG is good friends with Lizzie and has known her for a while. They go to school together at a boarding school, but MG has been told that Lizzie only pays attention to him whenever she needs him to do something for her. However, this fact doesn't stop MG from having romantic feelings for Lizzie. For now, Lizzie doesn't return the feelings MG holds for her, but it frustrates her whenever MG flirts with other girls, whether they are human or supernatural. Their friendship was also on the line when MG made out with Lizzie's twin sister's ex-girlfriend, but this has been resolved. Currently, they're good friends and allies in defending their boarding school together (with their other friends). Other Relationships *MG and Alaric (Student-Headmaster Relationship/Allies) *MG and Josie (Friends/Classmates/Allies) *MG and Hope (Friends/Classmates/Allies) *MG and Landon (Friends/Classmates/Allies/MG killed him once) *MG and Rafael (Classmates/Allies) *MG and Nia (Friends/MG has a crush on her) Appearances Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (Photo in Wish Reality) *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Episode Absence Season One *In Season One, MG doesn't appear in four episodes: **''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' **''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' **''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' **''I'll Tell You a Story'' Name *'Milton' comes from English origin and means "from the mill farm". It is a given name and surname.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/milton *'Greasley' is an English surname. The Greasley surname was most likely originally created from a place name. There is a Gresley in Derbyshire and a Greasley in Nottinghamshire, both of which became habitation surnames. The two place names are in turn derived from the Old English "greosn," or "gravel," and "leah," meaning a "wood" or "clearing." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greasley_(surname)https://www.houseofnames.com/greasley-family-crest Trivia *In many ways, MG's clinical diagnosis is similar to character traits portrayed by Niklaus Mikaelson; being the child of a narcissistic parent, abandonment issues, and ADHD. ** His character was originally named "Milton Gladstone". Gallery LGC101-063~Landon-Alaric-Hope-MG.png LGC101-065-MG.png LGC101-066-MG-Landon.png LGC101-067~Alaric-MG-Landon.png LGC101-077-Josie-MG.png LGC101-078-Josie-MG.png LGC101-102-Students-MG.png LGC101-112-Penelope-MG.png LGC101-113-Penelope-MG.png LGC101-127-MG.png LGC101-137-MG~Josie.png LGC102-018~Lizzie-MG~Josie.png LGC102-050-MG.png LGC102-053-Penelope-MG.png LGC102-054~Penelope-MG~Dorian.png LGC102-059-Kaleb-MG-Josie.png LGC102-060-Students-Lizzie-Kaleb-MG-Josie-Students.png LGC102-063-MG.png LGC102-076-Kaleb-MG-Lizzie-Josie-Students.png LGC102-077-Mystic Falls High School Student-MG.png LGC102-090-Kaleb-MG.png LGC102-104~Josie-Lizzie-MG.png LGC102-107-MG.png LGC102-127-Students-Josie-Lizzie-MG.png LGC102-128-MG.png LGC102-130~Penelope-MG.png LGC103-021-MG.png LGC103-022-Josie-Lizzie-Dorian-Kaleb-Hope-MG.png LGC103-029-Lizzie-Kaleb-MG.png LGC103-073-MG-Dana.png LGC103-089-Dana-MG.png LGC103-090-MG~Dana.png LGC103-091-MG.png LGC103-092-MG-Dana.png LGC103-105-MG.png LGC103-131-MG.png LGC104-001-MG.png LGC104-002-MG-Dream~Grodd.png LGC104-003-MG-Dream.png LGC104-004-MG-Dream~Ghostface.png LGC104-005-MG-Dorm.png LGC104-006-MG.png LGC104-008-MG.png LGC104-010-MG.png LGC104-019-MG-Kaleb.png LGC104-034-MG-Kaleb.png LGC104-045-MG.png LGC104-047-MG-Lizzie.png LGC104-048-MG-Lizzie.png LGC104-058-Lizzie-MG.png LGC104-061~Kaleb-MG-Lizzie-Landon-Hope.png LGC104-063-Dana-MG~Lizzie.png LGC104-075~Landon-MG-Dana~Lizzie~Hope-Kaleb.png LGC104-076-Landon-MG.png LGC104-083-Landon-Lizzie-MG-Kaleb-Hope~Dana.png LGC104-098-MG.png LGC104-112-MG.png LGC104-123-MG.png LGC104-140-MG.png LGC104-142-MG-Kaleb.png LGC105-011-MG.png LGC105-016~Alaric-MG.png LGC105-060-MG-Kaleb.png LGC105-062-MG.png LGC105-067-MG-Students.png LGC105-071-MG-Students.png LGC105-082-MG.png LGC105-109-MG.png LGC106-036-Penelope-MG.png LGC106-037-MG.png LGC106-065-MG.png LGC106-067-MG-Lizzie.png LGC106-076-MG-Lizzie.png LGC106-083-Lizzie-MG.png LGC106-085-MG.png LGC106-094-MG.png LGC106-095-Penelope-MG.png LGC106-100-Hope-Penelope-MG.png LGC106-108-MG.png LGC106-115~Penelope-MG.png LGC106-117~Penelope-MG-Josie.png LGC107-040-MG.png LGC107-042-MG-Kaleb.png LGC107-044-MG.png LGC107-050-MG.png LGC107-052-Hope-MG.png LGC107-053-MG.png LGC107-094-MG.png LGC107-095~Kaleb-MG.png LGC107-104-MG-Kaleb.png LGC107-108-MG.png LGC107-110~Guy-MG.png LGC107-133-MG.png LGC109-015-MG.png LGC109-018-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-023-MG.png LGC109-025-MG-Night Hag-Oneiroi.png LGC109-044-Kaleb-MG.png LGC109-045-Dream MG.png LGC109-046-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-048-MG.png LGC109-055-Dream MG~Landon-Dream.png LGC109-076-MG.png LGC109-084-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-088~Hope-Rafael-Kaleb-Landon-MG.png LGC109-093-MG.png LGC109-094-MG-Dream.png LGC109-098-MG-Dream.png LGC109-099-MG-Dream.png LGC109-104-MG-Dream.png LGC109-118-MG.png LGC109-119-Landon-Hope~Rafael-Kaleb-MG.png LGC109-123-MG-Landon-Kaleb.png LGC111-058-Vampires-MG.png LGC111-060-Vampires-MG.png LGC111-076-MG-Kaleb-Vampires.png LGC111-077-MG-Kaleb.png LGC111-126-Kaleb-MG-Vampires.png LGC113-017-Alaric-MG.png LGC113-022-MG-Rafael-Landon.png LGC113-023-MG~Landon.png LGC113-036-Rafael-Landon-MG.png LGC113-046-Rafael-MG.png LGC113-048-MG-Landon.png LGC113-050-Landon-MG-Rafael.png LGC113-066-MG.png LGC113-069-MG.png LGC113-072-Rafael-MG~Landon.png LGC113-074~Rafael~Landon-MG.png LGC113-075~Terrance-MG~Rafael~Landon.png LGC113-076-MG~Terrance.png LGC113-087~Kaleb-MG-Alaric.png LGC113-091~Terrance-MG.png LGC113-092~Terrance-MG.png LGC113-094-Terrance-MG.png LGC113-096~Terrance-MG.png LGC113-097-MG.png LGC113-098-MG.png LGC113-103-MG.png LGC113-105-MG.png LGC113-107-MG.png LGC113-109-Rafael-Kaleb-Alaric-MG.png LGC113-116-Kaleb-MG.png LGC113-117-MG.png LGC113-121-MG-Kaleb.png LGC113-125-Rafael-MG-Kaleb.png LGC113-126-Alaric-Hope-Rafael-MG-Kaleb~Landon.png LGC113-128-Alaric-Hope-Rafael-MG-Kaleb.png LGC114-056~Nia-MG.png LGC114-069-MG-Nia.png LGC114-070-MG~Nia.png LGC114-073-MG~Veronica.png LGC114-078-MG.png LGC114-087-MG-Landon-Hope-Lizzie-Alaric-Veronica.png LGC114-090-MG~Alaric~Veronica.png LGC114-100-Alaric-MG.png LGC114-102-MG.png LGC114-104-Nia-MG.png LGC114-105-Nia~Snake-MG.png LGC114-131-MG~Nia.png LGC114-138-MG~Veronica.png LGC116-001~Nia-MG.png LGC116-003-MG.png LGC116-023-MG~Veronica.png LGC116-025-MG.png LGC116-026~Veronica-MG.png LGC116-044-MG.png LGC116-049-Hope-MG-Lizzie~Josie.png LGC116-051-MG.png LGC116-056~Students-Triad Guards-MG.png LGC116-057~Jed-MG.png LGC116-058-Jed-Pedro-Kaleb-Rafael-MG.png LGC116-076-MG-Rafael.png LGC116-086~Burr-MG.png LGC116-087~Josie-MG.png LGC116-098~Burr-MG.png LGC116-101-MG.png LGC116-107-MG~Kaleb.png LGC116-108-MG~Veronica.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead